Hitched to Baby Girl
by Just Ressa
Summary: Leading up to the wedding of Garcia and Morgan, hilarity ensues! Spin off of She Said Maybe, and that's a spin off of Hotch's Honey. Don't have to read SSM, but it may help. References to characters from SSM and HH. As always, my characters are my brain children, but I don't own CM characters. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

"Slow down, Woman", Morgan said, laughing at his fiancée. Garcia was running around her apartment, throwing things in bags are mumbling to herself. "Baby Girl, we have time! You don't have to pack everything tonight!"

Garcia stopped and looked at him. "But we're engaged to be, Sugar Lump", Garcia said. "We should move all our stuff together. We should…" Garcia looked around her apartment and gasped. "Are you sure you want to marry me?" she asked, her eyes getting bigger. "We have vastly different decorating ideas…"

Morgan laughed and got up from the sofa. He pulled Garcia down next to him and hugged her close.

"This is going to be an awesome adventure, you and me", he said smiling. "You're flair and I'm not. The combination will be good."

"But how, Sweetums?" How do we blend us?" Garcia said.

"We take the best of you and me and make it work. For instance", he said, nuzzling her neck. "If we make a baby, it'll the best of you and me." He kissed her softly and she purred.

"Baby?" she said softly. "You don't want to wait?"

"For what?" Morgan said. "I don't want to be fifty changing diapers."

Garcia giggled. "OK. But what about our stuff?"

"I have an idea", he said. "Why don't we have a garage sale? You go through your things…"

She gave him a side eye look.

"…and I'll go through _mine_ ", he said laughing. "And we'll sell the stuff we don't need. Then we'll blend what we have left into our home."

"Our home?" Garcia said. "Where's that?"

"That's right! You've haven't been there." Morgan got up off the sofa and pulled Garcia with him. "Let's go."

"Where?" Garcia said, as she let him pull her out the door.

"Home", he said, kissing her on the cheek.

They drove about 15 minutes until they stopped in front of a 1920's renovated Craftsman. It was painted with pale green trim and light and dark brown bricks made the house seem inviting and homely.

"Hot Stuff!" Garcia exclaimed. "It's gorgeous."

"Wait till you see the inside", he said. They walked up the porch steps and he unlocked the door.

"Baby! It's amazing. You did all of this?" Penelope said in awe.

"Yep. It had really good bones. Most of it was just bringing it back to life. Look down." Morgan showed her the foyer floor. "These are the original hardwoods. I just sanded them and stained them a dark color to enhance the wood grain."

Garcia listened as he took her on a tour of the house. He replaced the floors, blew out walls, and created extra bedrooms. As he talked, she saw the light in his eyes get brighter. The smile he wore was so wide and it made her heart burst seeing him so happy.

"Are we gonna live here?" Garcia asked as they finished the tour in the master bedroom.

"If you want", he said in a small voice. "I thought, maybe we could begin our new life here."

"Oh Adonis", Garcia said. She leaned in to kiss him and both of their cells went off at the same time.

"Fudge!" she said.

"You know what we do", he said kissing her cheek. "Besides", he said, looking down at his cell and frowning, "we can christen our new room soon, as husband and wife." He grabbed her hand. "Come on, Goddess. Let's go save the world."

Arriving at the BAU, they found everyone at the round table.

"No fair", Reid said. "Morgan gets to bring his girl to work." He smiled at Morgan as Hotch nodded.

"I agree", Hotch said. "But we got bigger problems than that."

As JJ filled the team in on the case, Morgan sat in the corner a bit preoccupied. Important as this may be, all he could think of Garcia's reaction to christening their bedroom…


	2. Chapter 2

Heather met Garcia at the local coffee shop.

"Have you started planning yet?" Heather said, ordering her mocha latte.

"A little", Garcia said. "I'm a little overwhelmed."

"Is Derek helping?"

"A bit. He just says, 'what ever makes my Baby Girl happy'. It's sweet, but I could really use some help."

"What about his mom?" Heather said, picking out two scones.

"She's coming in about a week. I'm really excited…" Garcia stopped talking when she saw Heather pick up the scone and devour it in two bites. "Hungry much?" she said laughing.

"Starving", Heather said, between bites. "Have no idea why. I'm usually not hungry like this."

They grabbed a table in the back and sat down.

"Are you getting married at David's?" Heather said.

"He offered. So I think we will." Garcia looked at Heather and smiled. "Are you pregnant?"

Heather spit out her scone in laughter. "Um no, why?"

"You're face is fuller, and your appetite has increased. Plus, you're glowing", Garcia said, smiling.

"Nah", Heather said. "I can't be. I don't think I am…" A waiter stopped by the table.

"Can I get you lovely ladies anything else?" he said.

"Can I get a refill?" Garcia said, motioning to her tea cup.

"And I'll have some water and another blueberry scone", Heather said, and then looked up at Garcia giving her a raised eyebrow. "Alright, I'll take a test. But you're wrong", she said sipping her coffee. Dead wrong."

* * *

Heather sat on the doctor bed in the office. Her feet were swinging from the bed and she was nervously waiting for the doctor. The two tests she took were inconclusive. One said positive and the other negative. So she made an appointment to see the OBGYN.

"Mrs. Reid?" the doctor said coming in. "I'm Dr. Blake. How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine", Heather said.

"No nausea?" Dr. Blake asked.

"Nope."

"Good. So we ran your blood work. I believe congratulations are in order." Dr. Blake said.

"She was right", Heather whispered.

"I'm sorry?" Dr. Blake said.

"My friend Penelope, she was right. She told me I was pregnant. I just didn't believe her."

"Sounds like you're friend has a good eye. Did she happen to tell you how far long?"

"No. How far am I?"

"About 2 and a half months. It's why I asked about nausea. You're almost done with your first trimester." Dr. Blake handed Heather a chart. "This is what you're baby looks like now. We'll get you in a week for a full ultrasound. There is one concern though."

"Oh?" Heather said.

"I'm a little worried about your blood sugar. It was a bit elevated. And if it stays like that, there is risk of gestational diabetes. What is a typical breakfast for you?"

"Um, mocha latte, venti, a couple of scones, and maybe a sausage, egg and cheese bagel." Heather looked at the doctor and cringed. "Too much sugar, right?"

"Way too much", he said seriously. His tone lightened a bit. "You didn't know, so you get a pass, young lady. But I need you to follow this", he said handing her an eating chart. "You're going to eat like you are a diabetic. This will ensure that you and the baby will stay healthy and keep you off of bed rest." He helped her get down. "Get the prenatals and eat healthy. You're doing just fine, and I'll see you in a week."

Heather walked out the doctor's office and her phone rang.

"Hi Penny", Heather answered.

Penelope was quiet for a minute and then screamed. "I was right, wasn't I?"

Heather sighed and laughed. "You were right, Love."

* * *

Morgan sat at his desk staring out the window into nothing.

"What's up Youngster?" Rossi said, passing by his desk. "What's on your mind?"

"Just thinking of Baby Girl", he said with a grin. "I want her day to be perfect."

"And it will be", Rossi said. "Are you guys taking me up on my offer to get married at my place?"

"I think we are", he said. "I know it would be a load off of Penelope's mind. She's already nervous and stressed."

"Then leave everything to me. I'll call a meeting with you guys and we'll find out what you really like and we'll make it an event you will never forget." Rossi patted him on the shoulder.

Morgan got up and headed towards Garcia's den. He was just about to knock when he heard her scream. "I was right wasn't I? Yes! Pregnant!"


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan leaned against the wall to hold himself up. 'Pregnant?' he thought. 'Baby Girl's pregnant?' He steadied himself against the wall and when Reid came around the corner he was slumping down.

"Morgan! Hey, are you OK?" Reid said, catching him and helping him up.

"Pregnant", Morgan said in a whisper.

"Pregnant? Who's pregnant?" Reid asked.

"Baby Girl", Morgan said, as he leaned on Reid's shoulder and sat down in a nearby chair.

"How do you know? Did she tell you?" Reid said, getting him a cup of water.

"I overheard her on the phone. She must have been talking to the doctor. I'm going to be a dad, man!"

"Well congrats!" Reid said. "You're one lucky man. A wife and a baby soon!

Garcia walked around the corner and saw Morgan slumped in the chair. "Hot Stuff! Are you OK?" she said, running over to him.

"I'm fine, Mama", he said. "Are you OK?"

"I'm fine. You look pale. Reid, is he OK?" Garcia said.

"I think he was just a little lightheaded is all." Reid said. "I'll leave you guys to talk."

As Reid walked away, Garcia sat down with Morgan.

"Adonis, are you sure you're OK? I can make you a doctor's appointment."

Morgan laughed slightly. "Already thinking like a wife and mother. You're going to be great, Goddess."

"Thanks, Love", she said. "I got to get back, but you're sure you're OK?"

"I'm fine", he said. Morgan smiled brightly. "Was there something you wanted to tell me?"

Garcia blushed a bit. "No. Well, at least not yet."

"Then I'll be patiently waiting", Morgan said getting up and going to his desk.

"Now what was that about?" Garcia said, going back to her office.

* * *

Heather called Tia as soon as Penelope hung up.

"How's my preggo?" Heather said.

"Exhausted", Tia said, laughing. "But good. I'm good." Tia paused for a second. "But you're not. I can tell. You're…" she paused again. "Scared. I'm getting a scared vibe. What's wrong?"

"You've always been able to read me", Heather said. "How far along are you now?"

"About 5 months. I was already almost two months when I told Aaron. I had no idea. No nausea; or anything." Tia laughed. "I swear, if it didn't show up in the blood, I probably wouldn't have known."

"Then I guess we have something else in common", Heather said and then went silent. The silence between the two was shortened by Tia's scream.

"Oh my, shut up! Are you serious?" Tia said excitedly.

"Two months, Cuz", Heather said. "And yes, I'm incredibly scared."

"Where are you?" Tia said, grabbing her purse and heading out of her office.

"Out side in the parking lot. I came to you. I, I didn't know where else to go." Heather wiped away her tears. A few moments later, Tia walked up to Heather's car and got in.

"Drive", Tia said.

"Where to?" Heather said, putting the car in drive.

"I'll tell you where to go", Tia said, pulling out her sugar free graham crackers.

They drove to a park near the man-made lake on the outskirts of town. Heather put the car in park and turned off the engine. Suddenly the tears started to pour down Heather's cheeks.

"OK, talk to me. Tell me how you're feeling", Tia said.

"I honestly don't know", Heather said. "I'm happy, worried, scared, excited…"

"So you're feeling everything", Tia said with a chuckle handing her a tissue. "It's common. You're hormones are all out of wack."

"Did you feel like this?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely", Tia said. "I was a bundle of nerves. I wanted to scream it to the world, cry; everything."

"I'm scared, T", Heather said. "She handed Tia the papers the doctor gave her.

"Oh. Gestational diabetes. Yeah, my doctor told me about that too."

"Really?" Heather said, perking up a bit. But you're eating graham crackers!"

"Sugar free graham crackers", Tia said. "Aaron is meticulous about what I eat. Haley was on bed rest with Jack and he wants me to be healthiest I can be." Tia gave Heather a cracker. "And Spencer will too."

"He doesn't know yet", Heather said.

"Who does?" Tia said.

"You and Penelope", Heather said. "She sorta guessed it a couple of days ago when we met for coffee."

"And no more coffee", Tia said.

"Yep. Got it", she said sadly.

"You can have tea", Tia said, laughing. "And they taste amazing." She patted her on the arm. "Feel better?"

"Actually I do", Heather said. "I'm pregnant!" she screamed.

"Yes you are!" Tia said and hugged her.

* * *

Rossi walked out of his office to the bullpen. "Hey, my place, tonight at 7. Dinner. Everyone, OK?"

The team agreed. Reid sent a text to Heather and Hotch texted Tia. After the replies, they all met at Rossi's.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey guys!" Penelope said, walking in. The kitchen was buzzing. The team was there with their respective significant others. Rossi was finishing the pasta and opening the wine.

"What's the occasion, Rossi?" JJ said. "Not that I mind having dinner cooked for me…"

"I didn't want to be alone tonight", Rossi said.

"I can understand that one", Hotch said, kissing Tia on the cheek. "This last case was pretty gruesome."

"Even those of us who are great at compartmentalizing", Reid said hugging Heather close, "thought this one was bit out there."

"I don't even want to know then", Tia said. "Usually, I'm all about hearing about the bad guys. But if it was this bad, then I don't think I can stomach it."

They headed over to the table and sat down to eat. As Rossi filled the wine glasses, Garcia reached for hers with gusto.

" **Stop**!" Morgan and Reid yelled together. The whole table went silent.

"Is. There. A. problem? Garcia said in slow motion.

"Baby Girl", Morgan said. You're not supposed to drink."

"Why not?" she said reaching for the glass.

" **No**!" Reid and Morgan yelled again.

"OK, what's going on?" Garcia said. "Why can't I have wine? I know I get a little giggly, but really guys…"

"You could do damage, Penelope", Reid said, moving the glass out of her way.

"To what?" Garcia said.

"Rather to whom", Reid said. "You know, the, um…"

"OK, this is weird", Garcia said. "One of you explain yourselves, now."

"Baby Girl, I was waiting on you to tell me but", Morgan exhaled. "I know you're pregnant! We're going to have a baby!"

"Say what?!" Garcia said. "I am _not_ pregnant! Who told you that?"

"I heard you in your office", Morgan said, in confusion. "You screamed, 'Yes! Pregnant!'."

"Oh", Garcia said. "You heard that. Well, um, that wasn't for me."

"Wait. It wasn't?" Morgan said.

"Don't worry, Hot Stuff, we'll be in the game soon. They way we practice", Garcia said, snuggling up to him.

"Get a room!" JJ said, laughing.

"Wait, then who's pregnant?" Reid asked her.

"Um, I'm not at liberty to say", Garcia said.

"But I am", Heather said quietly.

"Heather?" Reid said softly. "Sweetheart?"

A small tear ran down her cheek. "I hadn't had a chance to see you yet. Penelope had guessed it a couple of days ago, and I confirmed it today. Are you happy?"

Reid said in his chair silently.

"Pretty Boy?" Morgan said, coming over to him. "I think he's in shock."

Rossi shook him slightly. "Son, are you OK?"

Reid blinked slightly and a goofy grin appeared across his face.

"We're pregnant?" he said, facing Heather. "Well technically you are, but I'm going to be a father?" Reid leaned in and kissed Heather deeply before she could even answer.

"Oh now this is fun", Rossi said. "The both of you pregnant at the same time?" he said, motioning between Tia and Heather.

"Tia will probably deliver first, though", Hotch said.

"How far along are you?" Reid asked.

"Almost three months. If Penelope wouldn't have mentioned anything, I wouldn't have even guessed", Heather said.

"Let me just move this", Rossi said, grabbing Heather's wine glass and laughing. "Well this has really turned this day around."

"I agree", Hotch said. He lifted his glass. "To Heather and Spencer. Congratulations guys!"

The teams raised their glasses in chorus.

"Now", Garcia said, laughing. "Can I drink my wine now?"


	5. Chapter 5

"I'm nervous, Spence", Heather said, walking into the office.

"You'll be fine", Reid said. "We're just checking to see the progress. But", he said turning to her. "We do need to make a decision."

"Oh?" Heather said.

"Do we want to know the sex?" Reid asked. "Or do we want to be surprised?"

"Hmmm", Heather said, as they signed the register. "I'm not sure. On one hand, it would be nice to be prepared. But then, there are so few surprises in the world."

"How about we make a friendly wager?" Reid said, with a devilish look in his eye.

"Now you're talking", Heather said. "I'm thinking girl."

"And I say the probability is that we're having a boy. So, let's let Rossi be the answer holder for us."

"Deal", Heather said, shaking his hand. He pulled her close to him and kissed her deeply.

"I can't wait to get you home", Reid said, looking in her eyes.

"Ditto", she said. Reid and Heather had always been charged, but lately it seemed as if they lived to be together.

* * *

"Mrs. Reid?" the nurse called.

The Reid's got up and followed the nurse to back office. She stopped and took Heather's weight.

"I can't look", Heather said, turning her head.

"That can't be right", the nurse said.

"I'm a whale, I know", Heather said with a slight chuckle.

"No", the nurse said. "You've lost 15 pounds since we've seen you last."

"Really?" Heather said. "Is that a bad thing?"

"It can be if you lose too much. I'll note it in your chart." The nurse wrote down weight and they went in to the room.

Dr. Blake knocked and came in.

"Hi you two", Dr. Blake said. "Are we ready to see what we're having?"

"Yes and no", Reid said. We've decided we're not going to look at the ultrasound. But, if you could, would you email the results to this email address?" Reid gave Dr. Blake a piece of paper with Rossi's address on it.

"All results?" Dr. Blake said.

"Yes. We want to be surprised", Heather said.

Dr. Blake did the ultra sound and started to talk about the results.

"I took a look at your chart and I don't think you need to worry. The weight loss is not significant enough for me to take a deeper look. My guess is that you're following your diet plan…"

"To a 'T' Doc", Heather said laughing and giving Reid a side look. "He's in charge of food now."

"Good", Dr. Blake said. "I see nothing wrong. The ultrasound looks good and in a few short weeks…"

"…weeks?" Heather said. "Last I checked this is only month 5! I'm behind Tia by 3, right, Spence?"

"Let's see. She was 5 months when you found out your were 2 and a half, so yeah, about 3 months behind."

"Hmm", Dr. Blake said. "I want to do an amniocentesis", Dr. Blake said. "Lie back for me."

"Spence?" Heather said as she lay back.

"It's OK", Reid said. "This is just to check that the baby is advancing normally and correctly."

"What he said", Dr. Blake said. The nurse came in and took the fluid from the placenta with a long needle.

"It's quicker than it used to be", Dr. Blake said. "Give me about 20 minutes or so. Go ahead a get dressed, Heather. Hang out in here if you like."

Dr. Blake left out and Reid helped Heather get dressed.

"I'm scared", Heather said.

"It's OK", Reid said hugging her. "There's nothing to worry about. He's just checking all avenues."

* * *

About 25 minutes later Dr. Blake returned.

"Nothing", he said, reading the chart. "Nothing's wrong. You are having a very healthy…"

" _ **Wait**_!" Heather and Reid said together.

"Oops, sorry", Dr. Blake said, chuckling. "I can tell you this. We made a mistake in your timing."

"Oh?" Reid said.

"When we did her blood analysis about 3 months ago, we estimated that you were about 2 ½ months in to your pregnancy. My amniocentesis shows you're much further along."

"How much?" Heather said.

"Now don't take this wrongly, but because you're a fuller figured woman, you didn't show much. So, you're actually about 7 months along."

"I thought I felt the baby kick earlier this week!" Heather said excitedly.

"I didn't' believe her; I thought it was too early", Reid said.

"Wait, that means…" Heather started.

"You and Tia just might deliver together", Reid finished.

"Wait, Tia. Tia Hotchner?" Dr. Blake said.

"Yep. She's my cousin", Heather said.

"Then Dr. Reid is right, you guys are running neck and neck", Dr. Blake said. "I had the nurse email the results to the address you provided. I want to see you in two weeks, young lady", Dr. Blake said.

* * *

Rossi sat in his office at his desk when the beep came in on his email.

"What the…?" Rossi said to himself as he read the report. "Oh now this is interesting", he said aloud. He texted Reid.

 _ **Rossi: Is this a secret?**_

 _Reid: From us, yes._

 _ **Rossi: All of it?**_

 _Reid: The sex, yes. Is there something else on there?_

 _ **Rossi: Maybe…**_

 _Reid: Should we be worried?_

 _ **Rossi: Not in the least.**_

 _Reid: Thank you, Gate Keeper. LOL_

 _ **Rossi: My pleasure.**_

Rossi walked around his office. Hotch saw him pacing and walked in.

"Everything OK Dave?" Hotch said.

"Yeah", Rossi replied. "I just got an email from Heather's doctor. The kids want me to know the sex of the baby. They want to be surprised."

"Well that sounds OK", Hotch said. "Wait, what aren't you saving?"

"That's not the only surprise", Rossi said. "They kids don't know, but they're having twins!"

"Whoa", Hotch said. "So how we do this? They might need to know, you know. They're going to need two of everything. Wait, when is the baby shower again?"

"Sunday", Rossi said. "Kitten is doing it in the downstairs conference room on the first floor."

"So what if we tell everybody they get two of everything…" Hotch started.

"…and we surprise them with the news! I like it Aaron, it like it a lot."

* * *

"Adonis!" Garcia screamed from the front yard.

"You bellowed?" he said laughing as he joined her in the yard. Morgan looked around in surprise. "Where's all of our stuff?"

"Gone!" she said, smiling. "We sold it all!"

"In one day?" Morgan said.

"Well, when you put it out there on Facebook, Craigslist, Instagram, etc…" Garcia said. "We made a nice amount, too!"

"Oh?" he said, peeking in the lock box. "Can we afford a nice dinner?"

"Oh Sugar", Garcia said, pulling out the money. "We can take the team to dinner!"

Morgan looked at the stacks of money with bulging eyes. "Just how much did we make?"

"Nine hundred and fifty dollars and", she counted the change, "sixty-seven cents."

"Wow!" Morgan said. "What should we do with it?" Garcia got a text from Rossi.

"I have an idea", she said grinning and showing Morgan the text.

"Well alright, Pret-ty Boy!" he said. "Ok, let's go shopping!"

* * *

Tia jingled her keys at the door when Hotch opened the door for her.

"Thanks, Handsome", she said as she waddled/walked through the door.

"Seven and half months looks good on you", Hotch said.

"I wish it were nine" she said. "I happy to carrying our baby, but…"

"You're tired of being of pregnant…" Hotch said with a chuckle. "I'm sorry Sweetie", Hotch said when she gave him the evil eye. "I have some good news though."

"Oh?" she said, heading in the kitchen and pulling out the spaghetti pot.

"Guess who's having twins?!" Hotch said. He heard the pot fall and ran into the kitchen. Tia was slumped over the counter.

"Tia?" Hotch said with concern. He saw the look of sheer shock on her face and laughed. "Baby, it's not us."

Tia started breathing normally, clutching her heart. She grabbed the pot holder and smacked Hotch with it.

"You do not scare a pregnant woman like that!" she said. "Wait, if it's not us…"

"Yep!" Hotch said.

"I gotta call my cousin", she said reaching for her phone.

"No, you can't!" Hotch said, grabbing her cell. "They don't know."

"Say what?" Tia said.

Hotch explained that Rossi was secret keeper and they didn't want to know the sex, but that inadvertently the doctor also thought they wanted the news of having twins kept secret too.

"Oh this is so good!" Tia said.

"I know. I told JJ and Will about doubling everything and they're on board too."

"So Sunday we let the cat out the bag?" Tia said, trying to pick up the pot with no luck.

"Yeah, Sunday", Hotch said, shaking his head at her. "What's say we go out to dinner?"

Tia looked up at him with thankful eyes. "I love you so much", she said.

"Me too", Hotch said, kissing her. "Come on, let's get Jack and go."

* * *

Sunday came and the ladies sat in the middle of the garden surrounded by piles of gifts.

"Now how are supposed to get these home?" Reid asked, laughing.

"Don't worry", Morgan said. "My SUV is at your disposal."

"My hero", Heather said.

Tia opened all her gifts and everyone oohed and aahed.

"Is it my turn?" Heather asked.

"Absolutely", Rossi said.

"Is it me, or are her boxes really big?" Reid said.

"Maybe", Rossi said.

Heather opened the first box and took out a baby swing.

"Oh how cute!" Garcia said.

Heather opened the second and it was another baby swing in a different pattern.

"Oh, we got two", Heather said.

"Maybe you need two", JJ said with a snicker.

"Oh Kay", Heather said laughing.

Reid helped her open the big box and it was two identical car seats.

"OK guys, what going on?" Reid said, when he looked at the last gift. He looked over at Heather and she looked at him quizzically.

"Well", Will said in his drawl, "it's looks like y'all got two of everything."

"Nice deduction, Detective", JJ said.

"But why?" Heather said. "It's just one…" she gasped.

"It's twins!" Reid and Heather said together in awe. Reid sank into the chair nearest to Heather.


	6. Chapter 6

"Twins?" Reid said after he came around.

"Twins", Heather said softly. "Are you sure, Dave?"

"I have the sonogram right here", Rossi said. "Are you guys sure you don't want to know what you're having now?" he said, waving the paper around and laughing.

"Tia?"Heather said. "Should we?"

"Well, we already know what we're having", Tia said. She looked at Hotch. "Should we tell them?"

"Sure", Hotch said. "It might break up the streak."

JJ screamed softly. "You're having a girl!" she said.

Will laughed. "And how, little lady, did you come to that conclusion?"

"You know", JJ said to Will, hugging Tia. "You may be a great detective, but you'd be a bad profiler. Hotch said they were breaking up the streak. We have a boy, Jack is a boy, so..."

"Ah", Will said. "Totally didn't get that."

Rossi smiled. "I can give you a clue, if you want."

Heather and Reid looked at each other and smiled. "Well, finding out we're having twins was already a surprise, so.." Reid said.

"OK",Heather said. "The suspense is killing me. Hint away, Dave."

"OK", Rossi said. "The streak is back on."

Garcia started bouncing in her seat. "Oh yay!" she said.

"Boys?" Reid said. "I'm having..."

"We're", Heather said, laughing.

"We're", Reid corrected himself. "Sons", he said, dumbfounded. "Plural. Sons."

"I think he's bsck in shock", Morgan said with a chuckle. "It's going to be OK, Pretty Boy. We're here to help you."

Reid looked up. "You guys would do that?"

"Of course", Hotch said, giving him a hug. "We got your back."

"Mi familia", Rossi said.

Reid hugged Heather close. "I love you. You've given me the ultimate gift. To be a better father than mine ever was."

A tear ran down Heather's cheek. "You made me a mommy. I love you too."

* * *

"Well that was fun!" Garcia said, walking into her almost empty apartment. She looked around and sighed happily. "Not too long now, huh Babe?" she said to Morgan.

Morgan hugged her from behind and kissed her on her cheek. "In a little while, you'll be Mrs. Morgan. I can't wait."

"When does your mom get here, Sug?" Garcia said, walking into the kitchen and grabbing the tea kettle.

"Tomorrow. Rossi offered to pick her up from the airport."

"Oh, that's sweet. What if..."

"Nuh uh", Morgan said, wagging his finger at her. "Don't go getting my mom in love and hitched before me. Besides, isn't Rossi seeing that red-head..."

"Broke up a month ago", she said, bringing him a cup of hot chocolate.

"How did you..." he started and then stopped himself, laughing. "You know, you should be a profiler."

"You know I don't believe in guns", Garcia said.

"Believe me, they are very real." He took a sip. "And why, Goddess, am I drinking hot chocolate in the middle of summer?"

"I could drink you anytime", Garcia said, walking into the bedroom, seductively.

"Mama, is your bed still up?"

Garcia giggled in response.

"Oh hell, it totally doesn't matter", he said under his breath, as he ran into her room and smothered her with kisses.

* * *

Two weeks later, Rossi's garden was decked out in the colors lavender and cream. The altar was laced with lavender flowers and the rows of cream chairs with light lilac ribbons were a perfect accent to the gorgeous summer day. The morning dawned bright and hot and the team and their families were gathered in the garden, awaiting the big moment.

"You're shaking", Reid said, straightening Morgan's tie.

"Didn't you at your wedding?" Morgan said.

"Point taken", Reid said laughing. "But c'mon, this is Garcia. You guys are practically already married."

"You're right", Morgan said, taking a deep breath. "What am I so nervous about?"

"Promise me you two won't go into labor", Garcia said, laughing, watching Tia and Heather struggle to get up from the comfy chairs in the guest room.

"I dunno Penny", Heather said. "Twins are notorious for coming early."

"Ah yes, but we still got about a month to go", Tia said. "I'm not worried." Fran came in and the ladies left out to allow Garcia to finish getting ready.

"Are you nervous, Honey?" Fran said, helping her adjust her veil.

"Not in the least. I'm actually excited! I think I'm going to have to make myself slow down so I don't run down the aisle!" Garcia said, giggling. "I can't wait to be Mrs. Hot Stuff!"

The processional music began and Garcia looked at Fran and smiled. "Show time!"

As Reid and Morgan took their places at the altar with the minster, Rossi showed Fran to her seat. He went back to the back to walk Garcia down the aisle when the breeze picked up around them.

"I thought it was supposed to be calm today?" Garcia said, taking his arm.

"Might just be a gust of wind, Kitten", Rossi said. "Nothing to be concerned about."

A slow classical piece started and as Garcia and Rossi walked down the aisle, tears stung Morgan's eyes.

"She's so beautiful", he whispered and Reid patted him on the back. Another gust of wind hit and Garcia giggled a bit as her dressed blew up around her and she had to stop to push it back down.

"Dave..." Garcia said.

"It's fine, Penelope", he said, as he helped her keep her dress down. "Let's just get you there to say I do."

The two continued down the aisle at a bit of a faster pace, when a crack of thunder boomed in the sky.

"You've got to be kidding me", Morgan said. "I thought today was going to be clear!"

"We can do this Morgan", Reid said. He motioned to Rossi to hurry when another gust of wind came and stayed. Decorations started flying around the garden and as soon as Garcia said "I thought I felt a drop", a downpour of rain started.

Garcia screamed and ran down the aisle toward Morgan.

"Honeysuckle!" she said, half screaming half laughing. Morgan looked in her face and noticed that her expression was that of amusement.

"Wanna get married?" Morgan said, smiling.

"More than anything!" Garcia said.

"You two are serious aren't you?" the minister said. The garden was now in a disarray as the rain fell even harder and the wind picked up, turning over tables with cake and food on them.

They nodded with gusto as Garcia wiped her face with her hand and pushed her wet veil back off of her once curly, now straight, wet hair.

"Let's just move it along, shall we?" Garcia said.

"They're crazy!" JJ said, as she and the wedding guests looked on from the safety of the kitchen.

"That's my son out there", Fran said, laughing. "I'm going!"

"Wait for me, Bella!" Rossi said.

As the wedding party and guests fought their way back outside, they huddle around the couple at the altar.

"We're gathered here today..."

"I think we can skip that part", Morgan said laughing as the wind whipped around them and the rain fell at a steady pace. Hotch and Reid held golf umbrellas high above the crowd, helping to shield from the direct rain. When a gust of wind came and turned the umbrellas inside out, they laughed and threw them to the side.

"Do you you, Derek..."

"I do!" Morgan screamed into the wind.

"Penelope, do you..."

"Heck yeah!" she laughed.

They reached for each other as the minister screamed, "I now pronounce you, Mr. and Mrs. Morgan! You may kiss your bride!"

As Garcia and Morgan kissed tenderly in the rain, the party clapped and laughed. They broke apart form their kiss ready to run into the house when the rain suddenly stopped. The sun came out and the wind died down to a gentle breeze.

"Well I'll be a monkey's..." Morgan said.

"Uncle!" Jack said laughing.

"Well", Rossi said. "We can either go inside and eat whatever is in the fridge", he said, looking around at the empty tables with food waterlogged and knocked over, "Or, we can meet back here in about an hour or two."

"See ya!" Morgan and Garcia said, running out the garden.

"Five bucks says we don't see them again tonight", Hotch said laughing.

"Oh I know better than to make that bet!" Rossi said.

* * *

*Epilogue coming with maybe another spin off!*


	7. Chapter 7

Epilogue 1. Heather.

* * *

"You got this, Heather", Morgan said, as he held her hand. The gurney was rolling out of Morgan and Penelope's living room while Penelope grabbed Heather's purse and coat.

"I can not believe this!" Heather said through gritted teeth as she breathed her Lamaze breathing.

"I called Reid, Hot Stuff", Penelope said, coming out the door and locking it behind her.

"OK", Morgan called back. "You ride with her in the ambulance and I'll drive. Text the team?"

"Already done", Penelope said, waving her cell phone.

They loaded Heather in the ambulance and Penelope sat besides her. "Penny, where's Spence?"

"I don't know Sweetie, but he'll be there, don't you worry."

* * *

Across town, Spencer sat behind the wheel of his car, watching a train go by so slowly, he debated eating the cupcake he had bought for his wife. Today marked the nine months. She'd made it to full term. He was headed to Morgan's to pick her up when his cell went off.

 _ **Garcia: Call me! Labor!**_

He furrowed his brow, because it was a text from Penelope who definitely wasn't pregnant. It took his brain 1.4 seconds to register that the text was talking about Heather. Panic mode set in and as soon as the train moved and traffic started, Reid switched lanes and sped through the intersection.

A police car clocked him at 93 mph and lit up his lights and sped up behind him.

"Not today", Reid said under his breath. "I don't have time for this."

Reid punched it even harder, and as the car crept up to 98 mph, the policeman got on the loud speaker.

"Sir, pull the car safely to the shoulder and stop the vehicle", the loud speak blared.

Reid smiled to himself. Any other time he'd comply, but right now…

He called Penelope on the phone and put her on speaker.

"Genius! Where are you?" Penelope yelled into the phone.

"Right now, in a police chase", he said. "I'll explain later. How's Heather?"

"She's hanging in there", Penelope said.

"What hospital are you guys going to?" Reid said.

Penelope banged on the in-between glass. "Hey!" she said. "What hospital?"

"Mercy General", the EMT answered.

"Mercy General", Penelope repeated.

"I heard", Reid chuckled. "I think I might beat you there." He looked in his rearview mirror. "And I might be bringing a police escort."

The ambulance pulled up to the hospital and the EMT's came around to help Heather and Penelope out. Just as they pulled up, Morgan pulled up behind them and burning rubber into the parking entrance came Reid, followed by five police cars.

"Freeze!" they said as Reid got out and ran to the ambulance where he met Heather on the gurney.

"Baby", Heather said, wincing in pain. "You made it."

"Wild horses, Baby", Reid said kissing her gently as they wheeled her in.

The police started advancing as Morgan and Penelope stopped them at the door. Rossi and the team arrived looking on at the situation.

"He's a FBI agent", Morgan said.

"I don't care if he's the President of United freaking States!" the office said. "He was going nearly 100 mph!

"His wife is having a baby, man!" Morgan said as Rossi walked up.

"What's going on?" Rossi said.

"Your agents are obstructing justice", the officer said. "And pretty soon, they will be in custody like your friend soon will be."

"You guys know the law, right?" Rossi said, chuckling.

"What is this? Some kind of joke to you?" the officer said, clearly getting even more irritated.

"Uh, Sir?" the fellow officer said from behind him.

"Not now, Simmons", the officer said. "These agents are going to learn they can't just do whatever they want."

"Sir", Simmons said.

"What! What is…" the officer stopped his speech as Hotch and Cruz walked up.

"Sorry we took so long", Hotch said.

"Yeah we were behind a…these guys", Cruz said, pointing to the police. "Did you get the guy?"

"Chief Cruz", the office said. He looked at Hotch. "SSA Hotchner. Then you must be…" he said looking over at Rossi and Morgan. JJ and Penelope went inside when Tia pulled up.

"SSA's Morgan, and Rossi", Rossi said, with another chuckle in his throat.

The office in command looked visibly embarrassed while his sub-officers quickly retreated to their cars. Simmons looked around and came to his rescue.

"Sir, we need to go", he said looking from one agent to another. "We just got an "all units" call."

"Good day, Agents", the officer said and quickly retreated.

The four men stood outside for a moment and laughed.

"Well that was fun", Rossi said, turning on his heel. "Anybody get his badge number?"

"I did", Hotch said. "We should probably do a background on him, just in case he tried to run a report later."

"I'll get Baby Girl on it right away", Morgan said, as they went into the emergency room entrance.

They met JJ, Penelope and a very pregnant Tia pacing in the waiting room.

"We're waiting for any word", Tia said. "No fair, Aaron!" she said pouting.

"No fair?" Rossi said.

"Tia thinks she should have delivered first", Hotch said smiling, while hugging his wife in comfort. "Our little girl is taking her time."

"She's being lazy is what she's doing", Tia said frustrated.

"She'll get here when it's her time, Tia", Penelope said. "And she'll be worth the wait", she said, rubbing Tia's tummy.

A nurse came out from behind the double doors. "Reid family?"

"Yes?" they all answered together.

"You guys can come with me", she said smiling.

The group followed the nurse to the nursery window in the maternity ward. There down in front were two of cutest and chubbiest baby boys ever.

"Baby boy Reid, one and two", Penelope read. "One is 7 pounds 8 ounces and two is 8 pounds even."

Reid came around the corner beaming. "My boys! Did you see my boys?"

The team hugged and congratulated Reid.

"How is she?" Tia said.

"Perfect. She did so…she's perfect. They came pretty quick. I was amazed." Reid wiped his brow. She's resting now, but…"

"It's OK, Reid", Hotch said. "I think we'll grab a bite and come back a little later."

The team walked back through the emergency room exit.

"Where should we go to lunch?" Penelope said.

"As long as it's Italian, I'm good", Tia said with a chuckle and then stopped.

The team and group kept walking out the door and no one noticed that Tia wasn't with them until Hotch looked back in his laughter.

"Tia?" he said, going back through the automatic doors.

"Aaron?" Tia said, and then looked down at her feet at the puddle growing around her.

"We need a nurse!" Hotch said springing into action.

Cruz looked back and motioned the team to follow back in the ER.

"Never a dull moment", Rossi said, chuckling.


	8. Chapter 8

Epilogue 2: Tia

"Hey Morgan, can you call Jessica and…" Hotch started as they pushed Tia through to delivery.

"I got you", Morgan said chuckling.

Dr. Blake met them outside the delivery room.

"Can't a doctor get a coffee break?" Dr. Blake said laughing. "Neck and neck. Tell Heather I called this one." Dr. Blake helped her get on the gurney in the delivery room and the nurses got her in a gown. "Aaron, you're going to want to get your gown on too. By the looks of this, she won't be long."

* * *

Penelope, JJ and Rossi waited in the waiting room, while Morgan stepped outside to call Jessica to bring Jack to the hospital. Cruz headed back to office and when Reid came around the corner, he genuinely looked surprised to see them.

"I thought you guys were going to get something to eat?" he said, hugging JJ.

"We were until Tia went into labor!" Penelope said.

"You're kidding!" Reid said. "Wait until Heather hears", he said.

"How is she?" Rossi said.

"Knocked out. She delivered quickly, but she tore a bit, so they gave her a sedative and fixed her up. She's sleeping now and once the medicine wears off and she finishes her fluids, they are going to bring the boys in to try to nurse." Reid sat down in the chair and shook his head. "It's surreal you know? I'm a dad to two boys."

Morgan walked in and smiled. "Hey Pretty Boy! How are my nephews?"

"Amazing", he said standing up and hugging his brother. "You gotta help me, Man. You gotta be their coach and teach em' how to play ball and…"

"I got you!" Morgan said. "I won't let you down. They'll be the smartest, most athletic kids ever."

"Hey!" Penelope said, laughing. "And ours will be?"

"Super kids!" Rossi said, sing-songy.

Jessica arrived about 15 minutes later with Jack in tow.

"Is she here yet?" Jack said, as Morgan gathered him up in his arms.

"Not yet Sport", Morgan said. "But Uncle Spencer's boys are!"

"Oh yay! Auntie Heather had her babies! Can we see them?"

"You bet!" Reid said, taking Jack's hand. "I'll be back, I can tell Heather about Tia too!"

Jessica sat down with the crew in the waiting room. Looking at Penelope she smiled.

"So, how long has she been in labor?" Jessica said, still eyeing Penelope.

"About a half an hour or so. Dr. Blake thinks she's going to deliver really quickly", Penelope said. She looked at Jessica and smiled with her eye brows raised and then a look of shock crept across her face. Penelope put her finger to her lips and smiled brightly.

Hotch came around the corner.

"You guys are not going to believe this!" Hotch said with a huge grin on his face.

"If you say twins, Hotch, I'm outta here", Morgan said.

"No, no, no. She's here! I mean literally a few minutes and she was here!" Hotch hugged everyone. "I got to get back. Where's Jack?" he said, looking at Jessica.

"He went with Spencer to see the boys", Jessica said. "We'll meet him that way and let him see his sister."

The group ended up at the window for the second time that day to view the baby. Hotch was on the inside and carefully picked up his daughter and held her to the glass. Penelope snapped a quick picture to add to the newborn shots of the boys.

"They named her already", Morgan said, hugging Penelope.

"Jillian Erin Hotchner", Jessica read. "Adorable."

Jack came around the corner with Spencer. "Where is she?" Jack said excitedly.

"Right there", Rossi said, as Spencer picked him up and showed him the baby.

"She's little!" Jack said. "I can't play with her yet."

"Nope", Rossi said. "But she won't be for long. And soon, she'll running everywhere and you'll have to chase her and protect her."

Jack looked at his sister and smiled proudly. "I can handle that", he said.

* * *

Three weeks later, the team sat around in Rossi's lounge with the babies and kids and family. Fran flew back in to celebrate the new lives and even Spencer's mom was able to get a weekend pass to be there. The bigger kids sat by the fire playing cars and trucks as the babies rocked gently in the travel car seats or their mother's arms.

"Spencer I love the names", his mother said, as she gently held both babies in her arms. In just a few short weeks, they had each gained about 2 pounds and were eating very well.

"Well, it was Heather's idea", he said. "She knows how much reading means to us and well, good strong names are always great."

Diana looked down at her grandsons. "Hi John Arthur. Hi Raymond Edgar."

Jillian started to stir and Tia picked her up from the car seat. As soon as she laid her on her chest, she went back to sleep.

"Spoiled rotten", Heather said and laughed.

"She is", Tia said. She leaned over and tried to whisper. "Aaron gets jealous. It's his favorite place to sleep too."

"Tia!" Hotch said, his face growing red and a chuckle forming in his throat.

"This is nice", Rossi said. "So nice", he said moving to the mantle and grabbing a glass, "that I want to make a toast. "To new beginnings", he said.

"Well", Fran said, "if we're toasting to new beginnings then we should probably start with the two reasons why I'm here", she said.

"You're just visiting, right Ma?" Morgan said.

"Well…" she said moving closer to Rossi.

"No!" Penelope said. "I knew it!"

"Wait a minute!" Morgan said. "Are you two a, a…"

"I think the word you're looking for Son, is item. And yes, we are and so much more", he said, kissing Fran softly.

"I hope you're OK with this Son", Fran said, moving closer to Morgan who was now standing up.

"I just want you happy", he said. "And if he makes you happy…"

"He does." Fran said.

"Then I'm happy. Wait, you said two reasons…"

"I did", she said, smiling brightly.

"Are you guys getting…?" JJ said.

"No not yet", Rossi said. "But I think Kitten can answer the second part."

"Baby Girl?" Morgan said.

"Or baby boy", Penelope said.

"Huh?" Morgan said.

JJ screamed softly.

Will laughed. "Now this one I get."

Spencer and Heather looked at Penelope and lit up.

"What?" Morgan said.

"Really, Son? You're not getting this?" Rossi said.

"Hotch man, what's going on?" Morgan said.

"Don't look at us", Tia said for Hotch. "We're innocent bystanders."

Morgan looked back at Penelope. "Goddess, what are you…"

"Uncle Derek", Henry said, never missing a beat in playing trucks with Jack. "She's going to have a baby too!"

"Say what?" Morgan said. The group broke out in laughter as Morgan picked Penelope up and spun her around. "How? When?" he said.

"I found out the day before Heather and Tia went into labor", she said. "We're going to have a mini-us!"

Morgan grabbed Penelope and kissed her deeply. "I love you, Baby Girl", he said with tears stinging his eyes.

And I love you", Penelope said, hugging him tight.

"Ah yes, mi familia", Rossi said, taking a sip and hugging Fran close, placing a kiss on her cheek. "You're going to be a Nana!"

"I know!" Fran said excitedly.

The night waned on and the team talked and laughed, and planned for baby Morgan to come into the world.

As the group got up and got the babies ready to go, Will looked at JJ and smiled. "Well, I guess we should get to working on another baby", he said chuckling. "Don't wanna be left out."

Rossi smiled as he looked at JJ blush. Henry started to zip up his coat and stopped.

"What's wrong Buddy?" Will said.

Henry looked at him quizzically and smiled. "I said too, Dad." He finished zipping up his coat and the team burst out in chatter again.

"What?" Will said. He looked at JJ and smiled. "Oh Darlin", he said hugging her close.

"Oh this is going to be so interesting", Rossi said.

* * *

*Thanks for Reading guys! I got a few more stories in my head, and I may revisit this one soon. Not sure yet. Please R&R I love you guys!*


End file.
